sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SpyroBiel/Health Notes
The OTHER vocabulary words that I've been spamming. *'Overall health'-The combination of physical, emotional, mental, social, spiritual and environmental well-being. *'Value'-A strong belief or ideal. *'Wellness'-The state of optimal well-being in which a person is at their best in all six dimensions of health. *'Environment'-A person’s living and nonliving surroundings. *'Culture'-The shared values, beliefs, and practices of a group. *'Media'-The various methods of communicating information. *'Technology'-The application of technical processes and knowledge to meet people’s needs and wants. *'Lifestyle diseases'-Diseases caused by a combination of heredity, environment, and unhealthy lifestyle choices. *'Controllable risk factors'-Health risk factors over which individuals have some measure of control. *'Uncontrollable risk factors'-Health risk factors over which individuals do not have control. *'Public service announcement (PSA)'-Message created to educate people about issues. *'Advocate'-Someone who speaks out or argues in favor of something. *'Health education'-Providing accurate health information to help people make healthy choices. *'Risk factor'-Anything that increases the likelihood of injury, disease, or other health problems. *'Health literacy'-A person's capacity to learn about and understand health information and services. *'Short-term goals'-Goals that take days, weeks, or months to achieve; help achieve long-term goals. *'Long-term goals'-Goals that take over six months to several years to accomplish. *'Decision making skills'-The learned ability to formulate and follow through with a particular decision. *'Collaborate'-To work together with one or more people. *'Goals-'''A future desired achievement or objective a person plans to accomplish. *'Tasks'''-Activities which must be completed in order to accomplish goals. *'Objective measure'-A method of assessing whether a condition or goal has been met which is free from bias, wishful thinking, or opinion. *'Objective acknowledgement'-A method of tracking whether actions necessary to completing a goal have been accomplished. *'Subjective rating'-A method for tracking goals that are based on feelings, emotions, or other hard to measure metrics. *'Accountability'-A system for ensuring tasks and goals are completed. *'Mentor'-An experienced individual who can help encourage and motivate a more inexperienced person to achieve their goals. *'Action plan'-A list of steps which help individuals achieve their goals by describing the tasks necessary to the completion of the goal. *'Sebaceous gland'-A gland which secretes oily sebum, which lubricates the hair and skin. *'Ultraviolet radiation'-Invisible form of light produced by the sun which can cause tanning, sunburn, and cancer. *'Social physique anxiety'-A mental condition, describing someone who’s thoughts are constantly worrying about what others think of their physical appearance. *'Self-presentation'-The extent to which one demonstrates their qualifications, initiative, and likelihood to succeed. * Binge drinking -Consuming dangerously large quantities of alcohol in one session. * Pharmacist -A person licensed to prepare and dispense medications. * Health risk appraisal -An assessment tool used to evaluate an individual's health. * Environmental ''' tobacco smoke-Air that has been contaminated by tobacco smoke. * '''Heart healthy lifestyle -Lifestyle strategies meant to prevent heart disease. * Health and wellness coach -A health professional who collaborates with clients about fitness, nutrition, and weight management. * Lifestyle and weight management consultant -A health and fitness professional who develops weight management programs for clients. * Group fitness instructor -A health and fitness professional who teaches a variety of fitness classes. * Personal trainer -A health and fitness professional who works individually with clients to develop customized exercise plans. * Dietician -A health professional who manages food service systems by planning food and nutrition programs. * Chronic disease-A long -lasting or recurrent disease. *'Community health centers'-Facilities that provide primary healthcare to medically underserved populations. *'Fallacy'-False or mistaken idea, often based on illogical or invalid reasoning and facts. *'Food and Drug Administration (FDA)'-Federal government agency in the United States which enforces laws and regulations regarding the manufacturing, testing, and use of food, drugs and medical devices. *'Office of Inspector General (OIG)'-Federal agency which protects the integrity of Department of Health and Human Services (HHS) programs, as well as the health and welfare of the beneficiaries of those programs. *'Health fraud'-The promotion of unproven medical practices; quackery. *'Recreational water illness'-Illness caused by germs and through contact with contaminated water in swimming pools, hot tubs, water play areas, interactive fountains, lakes, rivers, or oceans. *'Drownproofing'-Method of water survival utilizing the natural tendency of the human body to float. *'First aid'-Emergency treatment given to an individual to stabilize and treat acute injuries until proper medical care can be provided. *'Cardiac arrest'-Abnormal heart rhythms that result in the cessation of heart activity. *'Heimlich maneuver'-First aid technique used to dislodge objects blocking a choking individual's windpipe using forceful abdominal thrusts. *'Abdominal thrust'-Forceful upward movement of a rescuer's fist in the stomach of an individual who is choking, as part of the Heimlich maneuver. *'Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR)'-A first aid technique used on those thought to be in cardiac arrest involving rescue breathing and chest compressions. *'Ozone'-A very reactive form of oxygen; a major air pollutant in the lower atmosphere but a beneficial component of the upper atmosphere; used for oxidizing, bleaching, disinfecting, and deodorizing. *'Particulate matter'-Small particles or liquid droplets suspended in midair; considered an atmospheric pollutant. *'Carbon monoxide'-A colorless, odorless, and highly toxic gas produced by the burning of carbon fuels. *'Sulfur dioxide'-A toxic, pungent gas that is released mainly from volcanoes and manufacturing processes. *'Nitrogen oxide'-A combination of nitrogen and oxygen; used for the combustion of fossil fuels in vehicles and power plants. *'Autonomy'-The ability to make an independent decision. *'Self-actualization'-To become the best you can be. *'Personality'-An individual's behavioral, temperamental, emotional and mental characteristics. *'Emotions'-Physical feelings that are triggered by an event or thought. *'Empathy'-The ability to sense and understand another being’s emotional state. *'Defense mechanisms'-Mental processes that protect individuals from strong or stressful emotions and situations. *'Self-esteem'-An individual's feelings of self-worth and value. *'Self-concept'-An individual's perception of himself or herself. *'Mental health'-An individual’s psychological well-being; how an individual copes with the demands of life. *'Mental disorder'-An illness that defines a person’s thoughts, emotions, and behaviors. *'Anxiety disorder'-A condition in which real or imagined fears are difficult to control. *'Mood disorder'-A condition in which a person has inappropriate or disproportionate mood changes that interfere with everyday life. *'Conduct disorder'-A pattern of behavior in which the rights of others or basic social rules are violated; specific to children and teens. *'Schizophrenia'-A condition in which a person loses touch with reality; most serious of all mental illnesses; caused by genetic, environmental, and biochemical factors. *'Personality disorder'-A condition in which a person has difficulty dealing with people and establishing meaningful relationships; difficulty adapting to change; deeply ingrained inflexibility, which can cause stress or impair everyday functioning. * Clinical psychologist -A trained specialist in psychology who usually has a doctoral degree; treats a variety of issues; cannot prescribe medicine. * Psychotherapy -A form of counseling that involves an ongoing dialogue between a patient and a mental health professional. * Psychiatrist -Medical Doctor (M.D.) or doctor of osteopathy (D.O.) who specializes in the treatment and prevention of mental disorders with medications. * Anxiety -Feeling that often causes a sense of nervousness or a need to escape a situation. * Phobia -A strong, excessive fear of an object or a situation. * Depression -A prolonged feeling of helplessness, hopelessness, and sadness that prevents a person from carrying out everyday activities. * Suicide -The act of intentionally taking one's own life. * Stress -The body’s automatic physical response to outside forces. * Distress -A negative stress that can make a person sick or can keep a person from reaching a goal. * Eustress -A positive stress that energizes a person and helps a person reach a goal. * S tressor- The situations or pressures that cause stress. *'Stress response'-The body’s initial reaction to stress. *'General Adaption Syndrome'-Describes the bodies short-term and long-term reactions to stress in three specific stages. *'Behavior'-The way someone acts. *'Cope'-To deal with difficulties or responsibilities in a successful manner. *'Passivity'-A tendency to give up, give in, or back down without standing up for rights and needs. *'Aggressive'-Inclined to behave in a hostile fashion. *'Assertiveness'-Standing up for your rights and beliefs in firm, but positive ways. *'Conflict'-An open disagreement between two or more parties. *'Conflict management'-A nonviolent method or process of finding a solution to a conflict that satisfies everyone. *'Safety'-Freedom from harm or the threat of harm. *'Protective measure'-Steps taken to protect one's safety. *'Violence'-A rough or hurtful action; when an individual exerts force which results in harm. *'Assailant'-A person who commits the violent act. *'Abuse'-Physical, mental, emotional, or sexual mistreatment of one person by another. *'Family'- Any group of individuals, usually consisting of an adult or adults who care for children. *'Domestic violence'- Any abuse, violence, or threatening act inflicted by one family member on another. *'Victim'- The individual who is affected in a negative way from the abuse. *'Relationship'-A connection that exists between groups or people that interact. *'Peer'-A person with whom you have things in common; considered an equal. *'Friend'-A person with whom you have a close relationship, with whom you interact socially and/or whom you know and like. *'Clique'-A close group of friends, usually with similar backgrounds or tastes, that exclude people seen as outsiders. *'Peer pressure'-The influence that people your age may have on you; the feeling that you should do or like something because others do. *'Active peer pressure'-When someone tries to directly persuade you to do something. * Passive peer pressure -When someone is swayed to do something simply because others are doing it. * Refusal skills -A strategy of communication that helps individuals avoid participating in unsafe or risky behavior. * Dating -The activity of going out regularly with somebody as a social or romantic partner. * Life expectancy -The expected age an individual will reach before dying. * Heart disease -Any of several conditions resulting in insufficient blood flow to the heart, poor pumping, or malfunction of the heart valves. * Attitude -A person's opinion, feelings, or stance towards any topic. * Personal fitness plan -Individualized plan for achievement of fitness, nutrition, and lifestyle goals. * Cross-trainin g-The use of a variety of exercise techniques and types to improve overall performance. *'Nutrition'-The process which the body uses food for the maintenance of life, growth, normal functioning of organs and tissue, production of energy. *'Nutrient'-A source of nourishment, an ingredient in food, e.g. protein, carbohydrate, fat, vitamin, mineral, fiber, water. *'Carbohydrate'-The starches and sugars present in food. *'Protein'-Nutrients that help build and maintain body cells and tissues. *'Calorie'-A common unit of measurement used to express the potential energy from food. *'Recommended Daily Allowance (RDA)'-The recommendation for the amount of a nutrient necessary to meet the nutritional needs of a person. *'Adequate Intake (AI)'-An observed but not scientifically proven RDA. *'Estimated Average Requirement (EAR)'-The amount of nutrients needed by specific groups of people. *'Tolerable Upper Level Intake (UL)'-The maximum amount of a nutrient that a person can take without risking adverse health effects. *'Saturated fat'-A fat, most often of animal origin, that is solid at room temperature. *'Serving size'-The recommended amount of food in one serving as set forth by the USDA. *'United States Department of Agriculture (USDA)'-Government organization that regulates meat and agricultural products to ensure safety. *'Food and Drug Administration (FDA)'-Government organization that regulates food and health-related items to ensure safety. *'Foodborne illness'-An illness caused by eating or drinking contaminated foods. *'Basal metabolism'-The minimal amount of energy needed for sustaining life. *'Obesity'-Having an excessive amount of body fat. *'Body mass index (BMI)'-A ratio that allows you to assess your body size in relation to your height and weight. *'Energy Balance'- The number of calories an individual consumes in comparison to the amount of calories they burn. *'Diet'-The amount and types of foods one consumes. *'Organic foods'-Foods farmed with natural fertilizers and pest control methods; animals are fed organic feed. *'Vegetarian'-A person who does not eat meat or fish products; includes a variety of different classifications of vegetarian. *'Body image'-How a person feels about his or her physical appearance. *'Eating disorder'-An extreme, harmful eating behavior that can cause serious illness or even death. *'Anorexia nervosa'-A disorder characterized by excessive dieting and/or exercise for fear of becoming overweight or obese. *'Bulimia nervosa'-A disorder characterized by frequent episodes of intense overeating, followed by compensatory behavior: purging, excessive dieting, excessive exercise. *'Binge eating disorder'-A disorder characterized by frequent episodes of extreme overeating. *'Disordered eating'-A wide variety of irregularities in eating patterns that do not warrant the diagnosis of a specific eating disorder. *'Skeletal system'-A rigid framework of bones which provides support for the body and protection to internal organs. *'Ligament'-A strong connective tissue which connects bones together. *'Tendon'-A connective tissue that joins bone to muscle. *'Cartilage'-A stiff connective tissue which provides support for joints. *'Muscular system'-The system of muscles and tendons which provide energy to generate movement of the body. *'Nervous system'-A network of nerves which helps to coordinate the body's actions and transmit messages to all parts of the body. *'Central nervous system'-The system composed of the brain and spinal cord which controls the actions of the body and helps send and receive information to the peripheral nervous system *'Peripheral nervous system'-The system composed of all the nerves and nerve endings in the body which transmit environmental information to, and receive instructions from, the central nervous system. *'Cardiovascular system'-A closed one-way system, composed of the heart, blood vessels and blood, that provides oxygen to all the cells of the body. *'Heart'-A muscular organ which pumps blood throughout the body with repeated automatic contractions. *'Blood'-A fluid composed of red and white blood cells, plasma, and platelets that carries nourishment and oxygen to and waste products away from the cells in the body. *'Blood vessel'-An artery, vein, or capillary through which blood circulates in the body. *'Plasma'-A fluid in which other parts of the blood are suspended. *'Artery'-A blood vessel which carries oxygen-rich blood away from heart to the cells of the body. *'Vein'-A blood vessel which carries deoxygenated blood to the heart from the cells of the body. *'Respiratory' system-A system of organs, including the lungs, mouth, diaphragm, and bronchial tube, which transfers oxygen to the blood and expels carbon dioxide from the blood. *'Diaphragm'-A muscle that separates the chest from the abdomen and is used to control breathing. *'Lung'-A sack-like organ in which air is exchanged with carbon dioxide as part of the respiration process. *'Digestion'-The break-down of food both mechanically and chemically. *'Absorption'-The passage of digested food from the digestive tract into the cardiovascular system. *'Elimination'-The expulsion of undigested food or waste products from the body. *'Digestive system'-The group of organs responsible for converting food into nutrients and energy. *'Urinary system'-The group of organs that produce, store, and eliminate urine. *'Stomach'-A hollow organ that secretes enzymes and acids to aid in food digestion. *'Urine'-The liquid waste material excreted by the kidneys. *'Endocrine system'-The body system that works with the nervous system to coordinate and regulate the body. *'Hormone'-A chemical substance produced in a gland; helps regulate body functions. *'Endocrine gland'-Organs or groups of cells that secrete hormones directly into the blood stream. *'Heredity'-The passing of traits to parents and offspring through the transmission of genes. *'Chromosome'-A threadlike structure found within the nucleus of a cell which carries DNA and genes and determines hereditary traits. *'Gene'-A segment of DNA that is coded for a specific hereditary trait; located inside a chromosome. *'Deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA)'-A molecule which contains all the genetic instructions for a biological organism; made up of four chemicals called bases: adenine (A), cytosine ©, guanine (G), and thymine (T). *'Genetic code'-The arrangement of the protein bases in the DNA that carry the genetic information in all living things. *'Allele'-One member of a pair of genes occupying a specific spot on a chromosome. *'Polygenic'-Inherited traits that are determined by a combination of genes. *'Hereditary disease'-Disease caused by abnormal chromosomes or by defective genes inherited from one or both parents. *'Gene therapy'-Method of injecting normal genes into people to prevent and cure hereditary diseases. *'Genetically engineered drugs'-Medications or vaccines that are genetically altered to be beneficial to humans. *'Puberty'-Period of biological development when a person begins to develop adult traits and characteristics. *'Estrogen'-The hormone responsible for the development of female characteristics. *'Testosterone'-The hormone responsible for the development of male characteristics. *'Progesterone'-A female hormone important for the regulation of ovulation and menstruation. *'Menarche'-The first menstrual period, usually occurring during puberty. *'Adolescence'-Growth stage between childhood and adulthood marked by drastic physical, mental, emotional, and psychological changes. *'Adult'-An individual who has reached full growth and maturity. *'Marriage'-A legal commitment that two people make to each other; it is a promise to love each other for life. *'Parent'-An adult responsible for caring for and raising children; this includes providing for their physical and emotional health. *'Loss'-When an individual can no longer have access to something he or she cares about. *'Grief'-Deep sorrow that is caused by loss. *'Denial'-Refusal to believe the facts of a circumstance. *'Tobacco'-A plant that is grown in mild climates. *'Nicotine'-A very addictive substance found in tobacco leaves; stimulates the brain. *'Secondhand smoke'-Smoke from a cigarette that is being inhaled by people who are not smoking. *'Nicotine Anonymous'-A twelve-step program for people who wish to stop using tobacco. *'Alcohol'-A class of chemical compounds. The alcohol of alcoholic beverages, ethanol, is one member of this class. *'Fermentation'-A process that uses bacteria or yeast to change the sugars of a food into alcohol. *'Ethanol'-The type of alcohol found in beer, wine, and liquor. *'Intoxication'-The state in which the body is poisoned by alcohol or another substance and the person's physical and mental control is significantly reduced. *'Depressant'-Drugs that cause the central nervous system to slow down. *'Alcoholism'-A disease in which a person has a physical or psychological dependence on drinks that contain alcohol. *'Consequence'-Something that happens as a direct result of a specific action. *'Alcohol use'-When an individual consumes alcohol. * Alcohol abuse -Occurs when an individual continues to consume alcohol even after it causes physical, legal, mental, growth, or health problems. * Fetal Alcohol Syndrome (FAS) -A group of alcohol-related birth defects that include mental and physical problems. * Alcoholic -A person who is dependant on alcohol. * Alcohol poisoning -A severe, potentially fatal, physical reaction to an alcohol overdose. * Cure -Something that relieves an individual of a disease. * Recovery -The process of fighting a disorder; a restoration of health. * Relapse -The act of backsliding; the recurrence of an illness after apparent recovery. * Strategy -A systematic plan of action. * Drug -Any substance that causes a change in a person’s physical or psychological state. * Medicine -A drug that is used to prevent disease, fight pathogens, relieve pain and promote health. * Analgesic -A drug that relieves pain. * Side effect -Any effect of a drug that is different from the intended effect. * Tolerance -A state that develops when the body becomes used to the effects of a medicine; requires larger doses of the medicine to produce the same effect. * Withdrawa l-The phys ical symptoms that occurs when a person stops using a medicine upon which they have become chemically dependent. *'Prescription medicine'-Medicine that is FDA approved; can be purchased at the pharmacy if you have a prescription from a doctor. *'Over-the-counter medicine'-Medicine that is FDA regulated; can be purchased at many different kinds of stores; no doctor’s prescription needed. *'Illegal drug'-Street drug; grown, manufactured, processed, or distributed without FDA regulation or approval; no one of any age may lawfully manufacture, possess, buy or sell these. *'Psychoactive drug'-Chemicals that affect the nervous system and alter brain activity. *'Drug abuse'-Substance abuse; substance dependence; the nonmedical or improper use of a drug which can interfere with a healthy life. *'Stimulant'-A drug that increases the action of the central nervous system, the heart, and other organs. *'Narcotic'-An additive drug that induces sleep, reduces pain, and alters mood and behavior. *'Hallucinogen'-A psychoactive drug that produces hallucinations. *'Designer drug'-Synthetic substances meant to imitate the effects of hallucinogens and other dangerous drugs. *'Marijuana'-Plant whose leaves, buds, and flowers are usually smoked for their intoxicating effect. *'Inhalant'-Substances whose fumes are inhaled to induce psychoactive effects. *'Anabolic steroid'-A group of synthetic steroid hormones used to stimulate muscle and bone growth. *'Drug use'-The consumption of legal or illegal drugs. *'Dependence'-When a drug becomes essential to the body and/or mind to function. *'Overdose'-Strong physical reaction brought on by the intentional or unintentional consumption of a larger than usual amount of a drug. *'Drug-free school zone'-Areas within 1,000 feet of a school. Individuals found selling drugs within these zones will be severely punished. *'Zero tolerance'-School policy which punishes students with expulsion or long-term suspension for having any sort of (unsanctioned) drug on their persons. *'Detox'-Detoxification; medically supervised process of assisting the body to rid itself of drugs or alcohol. *'Communicable disease'-A disease that is spread from one living organism to another or through the environment. *'Pathogen'-A disease producing agent, like bacteria or a virus. *'Virus'-Genetic material surrounded by a protein shell that invades living cells to reproduce. *'Bacteria'-Single-celled microorganisms. *'Fungus'-Organism that absorbs nutrients from their surroundings including yeasts and molds; not all are pathogenic. *'Protozoa'-Any of a large group of single-celled, usually microscopic, eukaryotic organisms, such as amoebas, ciliates, flagellates, and sporozoans. *'Phagocyte'-White blood cells that consume foreign particles such as viruses and bacteria. *'Antigen'-A substance that is capable of triggering an immune response. *'T cell'-Cells that attack antigens and control the immune response. *'B cell'-Cells that produce antibodies. *'Antibody'-A protein that acts against foreign objects. *'Urinalysis'-Test that determines the physical, microscopic, and chemical characteristics of urine. *'Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI)'-A device that uses radio waves, a magnet, and a computer to create images of body tissues. *'Hemodialysis'-Method for removing waste from the blood when the kidneys cannot do so. *'Pasteurization'-A technique of heating products to a certain temperature to kill pathogens. *'Sexually transmitted infection'-An infectious disease spread from one person to another through intimate or sexual contact. *'Sexual contact'-The touching or contact with any of the sex organs, directly or indirectly. *'Epidemic'-An occurrence of a disease in which many people in an area are affected. *'Chlamydia'-A bacterial infection that affects the reproductive organs of males and females. *'Gonorrhea'-A bacterial STI that usually affects the mucus membranes. *'Syphilis'-An STI that attacks many parts of the body and is caused by a bacterium called a spirochete. *'Human papillomavirus'-A virus that causes genital warts or asymptomatic infection. *'Herpes'-An infection caused by herpes virus, characterized by eruption of blisters on the skin or mucous membranes. *'Hepatitis B'-A viral infection, usually transmitted by sexual contact or by injection or ingestion of infected blood or other bodily fluids. *'Scabies'-A contagious skin disease that is caused by the itch mite. *'Pubic lice'-A small wingless parasitic insect that feeds on human blood. *'Trichomoniasis'-A STI caused by a microscopic protozoan that results in infections of the vagina, urethra, and bladder. *'AIDS (Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome)'-A disease of the immune system characterized by increased susceptibility to opportunistic infections. *'HIV (Human Immunodeficiency Virus)'-The virus that causes AIDS. *'Opportunistic infection'-An infection that can cause serious health problems in a person with a compromised immune system. *'Antiretroviral therapy'-Drug therapy that uses a combination of at least three medications for the treatment of infection by retroviruses, primarily HIV. *'Pandemic'-The rapid spread of disease across a continent or the world. *'Cholesterol'-A fat-like substance necessary for life that is present in cells and body fluid. *'Atherosclerosis'-A condition in which artery walls thicken because of build-up of fatty materials like cholesterol. *'Arteriosclerosis'-A general term for the hardening of the arteries. *'Hypertension'-High blood pressure, a lifestyle disease which can lead to heart disease. *'Coronary heart disease'-A medical condition where the narrowing of the arteries leads to failure to deliver blood to the heart and surrounding tissues. *'Heart attack'-An interruption of blood supply to any part of the heart, which causes that part of the heart to begin dying. *'Stroke'-A medical condition in which blood supply to part of the brain is blocked. *'Heart failure'-A medical condition in which the heart cannot pump enough blood to the body. *'Cancer'-Occurs when abnormal cells grow uncontrollably. *'Carcinogen'-An agent that increases the likelihood of developing cancer. *'Lymphoma'-A type of cancer that affects the immune system. *'Leukemia'-A type of cancer affecting the bone marrow and blood; the main types are Lymphocytic and Myelogenous. *'Carcinoma'-A cancer of the epithelial tissues; includes skin, breast, prostate, lung, and colon cancers. *'Sarcoma'-A cancer of supportive or connective tissues; two main categories of sarcomas are: soft tissue and bone. *'Chemotherapy'-A treatment for cancer that uses drugs to destroy rapidly dividing cancer cells. *'Radiation therapy'-A cancer treatment in which cancer cells are irradiated to kill them and stop their growth. *'Immunotherapy'-A cancer treatment that stimulates an individual’s immune system to attack cancer cells. *'Metastasis'-The spread of cancer from its point of origin. *'Noncommunicable disease'-A disease that is not transmitted by another person, a vector, or from the environment. *'Diabetes'-A chronic disease marked by high levels of sugar in the blood. *'Insulin'-A hormone produced in the pancreas; controls sugar levels in the blood. *'Americans with Disabilities Act'-A 1986 law preventing discrimination upon the basis of disability in the areas of employment, public accommodations, transportation, state and local government services and telecommunications. *'Disability'-An impairment, activity limitation, or restriction which limits normal activity. *'Impairment'-A problem with body function and structure. *'Handicap'-An inability to accomplish something one might want to do. *'Individuals with Disabilities Education Act'-A 2004 law which ensures education services to children with disabilities. Category:Blog posts